I am a vampire
by heyitslolastar092
Summary: my name is haruna I am a Japanese 15 year old, me and my family are vampires. I moved to America to hide from the vampire hunters. I am here to fake a normal life as a "human" I become friends with a werewolf which is odd because I hate those smelly creatures. and we encounter evil vampires, evil werewolves, witches and more vampire hunters. I hope I live 'till the end.
1. we're not safe

"Hurry up Haruna" said my mother telling me to run faster. The hunters were catching up "we must catch them!" Said one of the hunters " keep running!" Said my Dad as he stopped running " dad!" "keep going!" "come on Haruna!" Yelled my mother as she grabbed my hand and we started running as fast as he's we could away from the hunters.

I don't know what happened but I heard my Dad growl and gun shots too. Me and my Mom jump into the Pacific Ocean and I was happy when I saw my Dad behind us.

We were swimming and since we weren't normal humans we could hold our breaths for about 15 minutes. It was night when we started running through the woods from the vampire hunters It turns out they found us out I sure hope they don't mess with the rest of my family and friends.

" mom where are we going?" I asked curiously since we were only swimming in one direction " we are going to America" said Mom happily "specifically California" "Mom, Dad what is a California?" " well it is a country in America" answered Dad.

I should've known that because we learn a bit about America in school. " but how are we going to learn how to speak their language I asked curiously again "well in order for a vampire to learn another language is to drink the blood of someone natively born there" Dad answers.

" ok well I guess it makes sense" " how long do I have to swim for I'm getting kind of tired" I say as my body begins to get sleepy " yeah I say it's time for bed" says Mom "we can latch on to the dolphin and say where we want to go" "we can do that? "

"Yeah of course darling" says Dad "wow okay" me, Mom, and Dad grab onto one of the dolphins and told them where we wanna go. The dolphin understood and started swimming in the direction of America. My body started to relax under the waves and I drift into the best sleep I've had in years.

~in the morning~

I woke up on a sandy beach the sun hasn't fully risen up yet so the sky was still blue. I look over to my side and I see Mom and Dad hugging and kissing "I thought I would lose you" said Mom " I really didn't expect to come back" said Dad. I finally got enough and said "EEWWW" they stopped and looked at me "oh Haruna you're awake" "yes and I really don't want to see that" "we're your parents we have the right to love each other" "not in front of me. MY EYES!" We all laughed and got up then started walking.

We didn't speak English so we had to find someone natively born here. A man in a suit came up to us we didn't understand what he was saying it sounded like this " decree person agnate 2 acquisition of wafer-thin?" I didn't get a word he said " hello" I said not knowing a lick of english the man just stared at me like he was entranced looking at a beautiful person. Then I realised I could use it to my advantage.

I started to motion him to come this way I lead him into an alley and placed him on a fence. I used my hypnotic power and asked him to not move not fight and forget after I'm finished.

Me, Mom, and Dad shared a bite of him and we sent him off in his way. We were here in America we can speak English and we are vampires.


	2. vampires guide to getting a life

We were walking down the streets of california I didn't know exactly where we were in cali, but it was sooo beautiful and warm with the. What do they call it? Palm trees they look sooo weird, but beautiful. My stomach was growling to the point it sounded like a tiger wrestling a lion. My mom heard it and replied with " I guess we should find someone to eat" vampires have different hypnotic Powers my Dad's power is being a friend my Mom's is horror and mine is oh it's embarrassing...seduction, But hey I can't change it, and I'm saving myself for marriage so I'm just playing the others 0/0.

My Dad went into a bar, and did his magic he was being friendly with some guy and led him outside to an alleyway. It was my Mom's turn she saw some teenagers go into an abandoned grocery store she turned off the lights, and scared the teens she took one of them. It was now my turn I found a guy on the phone he looked like he was busy so I didn't bother him. There was a guy sitting on the bench he looks sad and I felt bad, but my Powers work better on sad people so I had no choice. "Hey" he looked up at me and his mood lit up 'aww he's happier now' "are you sad?" He nodded " why don't you come with me?" He nodded and got up I held out my hand he grabbed it.

We went into a random alleyway. When I looked at him he was quite good looking and it was like he was seducing me 'ugh what am I doing getting feelings for a guy I'm about to eat?'. "Turn around" I said in a seductive tone I released my fangs and embedded them into his skin. His blood tasted ok it wasn't bad. He didn't struggle because once they're hypnotized they don't struggle, and they'll forget it later.

After I drank 2 pints I set him on the ground to sleep he'll wake up later. Vampire aren't allowed to kill we only drink 2 pints then let them sleep. We met up at the pretty palm tree I was obsessed with. " are you good now? Asked my dad yes I'm good I said satisfied we were now walking to the vampire government the vampire government is in every country in the world. The vampire government is very secret, but the regular government knows about them too. We walked into a beautiful white building it was a "library" we walked up to the librarian with glasses and a really ugly dress and jacket, but she was pretty in the face.

We said "we would like to check out blood cocktail recipes" that was the password. She nodded got up, and led us to a secret door in the back where no one was ever around. She released her fangs and said "good luck". We walked into a dark hallway it was dimly lit. we saw a light at the end of the hallway, we walked into a room with computers everywhere and vampires on them typing away they look like they're creating a fake identities 'so this is what they do' the walls were black, but had a blue shine to them.

There was another room we walked into. This room was red to the bottom up and red Furniture everywhere. When we saw how red it was we are released our fangs unintentionally. It usually happens when vampires see too much red in one place. " ahh so you are vampires" the tall black man in a suit said with relief in his voice. "Of course we are we said the password" " well that password isn't exactly 'safe' one time a human passed through and saw all of the vampires he was freaked out, we had to hypnotize him just to make him forget . I was looking for ways to identify vampires i was failing until i went to my ex wife's house as soon as i saw all the red my vampireness revealed and I got the idea to use that to identify vampires and it's all thanks to my ex wife's ugly ugly ugly ugl-" " we get it!" Dad exclaimed annoyed.

~Later~

We walked out of the library "TAXI!" My Dad yelled we got in. " Where you want to go?" The driver asked. We looked at the paper with the address of a nice looking house. It has two stories, nice patio and pool, with a lot of lights surrounding it. It looks amazing and expensive house, but I did thank them for their efforts so I'm a good person, and I'm not a bad person ;). We were in the neighbourhood, the houses were big even if they were one stories. The houses looked amazing.

We pulled up to the nice house on the paper "3010 jeffersons drive" the driver said as we stopped. We got out, but we had no stuff so we just paid the guy and he drove off. We ran to the house the porch was beautiful it had dark wood floors and a blue welcome rug. There were rocking and weaved chairs that fit the length of the porch. My dad opened the front door.

" welcome home" he said as he pushed open the door we looked at the beautiful house. The first thing we saw where the stairs that let up to the second floor, the floor was tiled White, and had one black tile every other row. We followed them to the living room. The living room had beige carpet and a brown rug, and a brown curtain, ceiling fans, and TV cabinet, the TV was a flat screen smart TV with a gray outline. Beige couches and arm chairs. There was a glass coffee table and glass lamp tables with brown lamps on top of them. We walked our way to the kitchen and it was the prettiest thing we've ever seen.

everything is white the floors, walls, counters, and kitchen rugs. The appliances were silver. The fridge, the microwaves, and the pots and pans. The dining table near the kitchen was silver as well, but not real silver just wood painted silver. Next to it was a room with a huge dining table with a mahogany theme. When I saw all of this I was excited to see what my room looked like. I ran up the stairs, on top of the stairs was a huge space with doors on either side and a window far in front of me. The double door room on the right side was obviously my parents room. There's 2 rooms on the left one of them is probably mine.

I checked the first one it was empty and small "nope" I denied. I open the other door and my breath was taken away as I saw the beautiful room.

it was all pink except for the bed which was black. The walls were void of anything, but I had a computer desk against it. I looked at my dresser and found socks in the top drawer, underwear in the second, nothing in the third, and pyjamas in the last. 'How did they know my size?' I thought suspiciously. I grabbed one of the pyjamas and put them on. They were red cat pyjamas and they we're comfy and fluffy. I turned on my fan and lept into bed. I was so comfortable I fell asleep with no trouble.


	3. john Kerry high school

" Haruna!" 'What is that sound?' " Haruna! wake up Haruna" 'am I on a cloud?' "Haruna Haruna! HARUNA!" "HUH!?" I jumped out of bed to see my mom standing at my door. " Haruna wake up! It's time to go to school" she left with the door open 'school? School already? I've only been here like one day, and they already have me going to school?' "Ugh whatever" I said no longer caring.

I walked to the bathroom downstairs on the second floor. This rooms theme was pink and white, everything that was built-in like the toilet, sink, bathtub, is white, and everything used as decoration like the fluffy rugs, and lid covers are pink. I picked up my toothbrush, and brushed away at my fangs. I was done with getting ready, I got out of the bathroom, and my mom was filling a pretty purple and blue lunch bag with a sandwich, blood cookies, and water. " is that my lunch?"

"What do you think?" My mom replied with a "duh like" tone.

" oh mom don't forget my 'hot sauce'"

" oh yeah" she grabbed a small bottle off of the counter labeled 'el calienté' and handed it to me. The contents of this bottle is blood not hot sauce. Vampires carry around 'hot sauce' just in case they get hungry, so they don't go violent and accidentally eat their friends, Also vampires need the 'hot sauce' because food tastes like sand unless it has blood on it.

" So where's the school?" "It's here on my new phone in the GPS" she showed me phone, and it said John Kerry highschool. " let's get going".

We got into the car and drove off in the direction of the school, it wasn't that far it took 10 minutes to get there. We stopped in front of the stairs facing us "good luck" my mom said, we hugged then I got nervous as I looked at the building. I got out of the car then it drove off. I stepped on to the concrete steps, and walked my way up. I pushed open the blue double doors, and looked at the hall in front of me. There were blue lockers everywhere, and the hall was painted white, black, and blue. Blue is relaxing to vampires it's the opposite of red.

I walked to the direction of the office it looked like a comfy little room in a house.

"Hello" the woman at the desk greeted

"hi, I'm a new student" i replied nervously.

" oh well sign in here" she pointed at a blue sheet of paper on a rainbow clipboard. I signed in with all of my information then gave it to her. She typed on her computer, and printed out something.

" here's your schedule" she said handing me the warm paper " do you need a map of the school or are you good?"

" I think I need a map" I replied. She gave me a map of the school "thank you" I said nicely.

The halls were empty so I looked at the map that I got, then to my schedule. My first class is gym I headed for the double doors that separates the rest of the school from the cafeteria and gym. I walked through the double doors then turned right to the gym.

I peered inside to see kids sitting in line with their legs crossed. A woman saw me staring, and went up to me "hello" she said with a kind voice. She was a pretty woman with red hair, and hazel eyes, and a pretty fit body.

"Hello" I said back.

"what's your name?"

"Haruna"

"Haruna what a beautiful name. What country are you from? "

"Me? Um I'm from japan"

"Japan cool! Can I see your schedule" she aked with her hand out. I handed her my schedule, she scanned it with her eyes.

"Ok it looks like you're my student" she put her hand on her chest and said "I'm coach Jordan". Then she pointed to a grumpy woman who wasn't as fit "that is coach Dire". Then she pointed to a smiling black man in red gym shorts "that is coach hans" "where's my seat?" I asked

"oh come here" she lead me to the close bleachers, and got out her clipboard. "You sit in front of Sarah" she said pointing to a girl she looked slightly tan with shaggy hair, for some reason I don't like her, her face pisses me off then one word came to me to describe her 'bitch' I thought. Hse looked at me, and glared 'can she read my mind?' I thought in panic I ignored it and sat in front of her.

" hello I'm Haruna" I spoke with joy to Sarah. She ignored me, and didn't even look at me.

" Hi I'm from Japan" no answer again "ok".

Gym class was fun, but I had trouble hiding my vampire speed and strength, but I don't think anyone noticed.

It was lunch time I was in Japanese class before we went to lunch. I opened my bag sitting alone at a table I got out my cookies and ate them first they were so delicious, and sugary like a cookie. " hi" a girl with blonde hair said with her group of friends. " hello" I replied.

" do you mind if we sit here?"

" No you're welcome to" they all sat down all around me.

" hello I'm Jessica" the girl with blonde hair stated . She was pretty with sparkly brown orbs, and a face sprinkled with freckles. She pointed to a guy with shoulder length greasy blonde locks, and he had weird hair patches on his cheeks and chin, for some reason he looked like a hobo"that is Jason" she said with a stereotypical teen attotude. Jessica pointed to another guy who looked familiar 'who is this gu- oh my god!' I recognised him, that's the sad guy I fed off of at the bus stop HE GOES TO THIS GOD DAMN SCHOOL!? "That is victor" she stated. I was shaking 'would he recognise me even tho I hypnotized him?' . Vampires usually don't see the people they hypnotize again, so we don't know if seeing us will bring back memories of us being "different" so I'm gonna test it. "Hi" I greeted sweetly.

"hi" he said like he just met me " I'm Haruna, Haruna Shen"

" well I'm Alex Rodriguez" 'I think it's good he doesn't recognise me.' I thought. "Do I know you from somewhere? " 'nevermind' I started to shake.

"Huh? No"

"I'm pretty sure I do"

"I don't-"

" I can't put my finger on it, but I'll figure it out" he said with determination, then I got even more scared. "Where is she? there's another one that's supposed to be here with us" said Jessica with slight aggravation in her voice. " Sorry I'm late!" A girl ran over with the familiar shaggy hair 'is that Sarah? ' I thought then it was, it was those same yellowish brown eyes, and that stupid face that for some reason pisses ,me off . She sees me too, that slight glare was on her face again.

Lunch was over I had a great time talking to them, and using my fake human experiences it was the most fun. Everyone left except for Sarah who was still packing up "hello" I said to her trying my hardest to be nice, but she ignored me, " I don't know if you remember me, but I sit behind you in gym class" she scoffed while ignoring me. " i-if you don't like me then I'll try to leave you alone" she turned to me with her eyes turning slightly yellower than before as anger fills her face. " you don't need to just leave me alone leave my friends alone, leave the school alone, hell leave this country!" Sarah yelled in full on anger.

" geez I didn't even do anything to you"

" you didn't need to do anything bloodsucker" she walked away. I was sitting in the empty cafeteria in shock as to what just happened why did she say that? How did she know that? I hope I'm not going to blow my secret on the first day.


	4. wolf

I moved onto 4th period chemistry, the last period of the day. 'Oh great Sarah is in this class too.' I thought angrily. I awkwardly sat in an empty seat I could feel Sarah's lava glare burn into the back of my head "hey there!" I heard a voice say I turned around. It was Alex " oh hey Alex" I spoke with a smile. He sat next to me which for some reason caused me to blush. Probably because he's so good looking. I could feel Sarah's glare intensity reach a new high that word to describe her kept running through my head 'Bitch bitch Bitch bitch' It fit her well. The teacher jumped up from behind his desk.

"HIYA THERE KIDS!" He was a man that looked from 30-35 with short brown hair, and some opaque glasses.

"I'M YOUR TEACHER MR. WEED"

'Mr...weed?'

"YES YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT MR. WEED"

'he acts like he does crack' Alex suddenly giggles "did I say that out loud?" I whispered.

"Huh?" Alex uttered

"No nothing" I started to pay attention to the teacher. He started to play hip hop music, and dance to it I felt a state of dread in my stomach as I watched in horror his awful not even dance...moves.

After class everyone was traumatized, the teacher was the weirdest person ever! "Hey!" Jessica jumped beside me with Trey. Jessica looked in my eyes and said

" you came from mr. Weeds class didn't you?"

" Huh?"

" Trey and I were in that class last year."

" Don't worry he'll calm down soon" Trey reassured

" I mean it's only the second week after school started" Alex stated sarcastically.

"I guess so but all we can do is hope I interjected. When we got outside we were about to go our separate ways until Jessica suggested they give me their numbers so I can be apart of their group. Alex, Trey, and Jessica all give me their numbers all that was left was her...Sarah.

" come on Sarah give her your number" Jessica urged

"that's really not necessary" I apologized

" I agree" Sarah proudly said.

"Come on don't you want to talk to each other?" Alex urged even more "come on come on come on come on" everyone kept chanting until we broke and gave each other our numbers. "Yay!" Everyone cheered, then we went our separate ways.

I was home. I got out of the car and went to the house with my mom. Once on the porch I let the air fill my lungs it was so sweet. I pushed the door in "I'm home!"

" welcome home darling" my dad greeted "how's school?"

"It was actually very good. I made new friends"

"really! Tell me!" My Mom jumped in the excitement

" okay okay Mom". I opened my phone and went to my contacts, I went to the bottom " oh Jessica, Alex, and Trey"

"Alex? Trey? You have friends that are BOYS!" His fangs released in Anger " dad calm down"

"Who is this?" My mom asked

"Who?"

"Mangy ass bitch"

"OH SARAH! She's no one"

"That's quite disrespectful" my dad stated with a frown "you say her name is Sarah right? Then her name in your contacts should be Sarah" "okay dad" a sighed and changed her name to make my dad happy "there" I showed him the phone and the contact name that now said Sarah. My dad smiled which made me smile too. Me and my dad talked for so long my mom went to the kitchen and made snacks "anyone want a sandwich?" My mom held out a tray with 3 sandwiches on them I grabbed one and made way to my room "be down for dinner in 3 hours" "kay!" Exclaimed.

I got into my room still eating my glorious sandwich 'mmm what kind of blood is this? O+, O- or is it hh the rarest blood type? It has to be rare it tastes soo goood. The rarer the tastier' I thought. As soon as I sat on my bed I heard my phone ping, curious I checked it. I was in a group chat with the people who other than my mom and dad were on my phone they were texting random stuff.

J well now you know your grandma found the wigs.

A your family gives you tumors every year.

T we're crazy for lovin' crazy for cats.

Sget up shorty. you can find me on the floor tripping kids, novacaine is your friend.

Jget up shawty. Foot crust!

Hlol wat r u guys doing?

S ugh you ruined it!

A dang! XP

T awwww man!

Jit's ok Haruna you didn't know lol.

H :(

A hey how's your first day of school?

S whatever gotta go guys.

I was glad when Sarah left the chat. I started texting them for hours I guess I fell asleep.

"Haruna" I heard again, I seem to have forgotten this voice "Haruna!" The voice exclaimed was it mad at me? "HARUNA HET THE HELL UP!" I jerked up "huh?"

"Haruna why is your bed like this?" I looked on my bed I had an empty plate that had crumbs all over it from my sandwich. The crumbs were everywhere "why are you still dressed in your clothes from yesterday, and you missed dinner last night we had italian!"

"I guess i fell asleep"

"whatever here!" My mom said in disappointment as she handed me sunglasses

" why are you handing me sunglasses?"

"They're not sunglasses they're red glasses for vampires so if you see too much red or get too angry put them on everything will be blue and you'll calm down"

"I don't really need this my school colors are blue and white" "you can still get angry you never know."

My mom dropped me off at school. I saw a table with people handing out cookies and it peaked my interest. I inched closer to the table and I noticed that Sarah was one of the people selling cookies and other lines were full so I had no choice but to go to her ' I hope she's nice' I thought with naïveness Ha! Sarah nice. "Hello how ma-" as she noticed me she cut herself off "oh...it's you" she had a disgusted tone to her voice that I didn't like. " yeah can I get a sugar cookie?"

"$2.00"

"huh? But it says here it's free" she spread her hand flat out to me "it's $2.00 for you" 'bitch' I exclaimed in my head. She started to snap at me " are you deaf or something? I said $2"

"I don't have any money and it's free"

"not for you" 'bitch bitch' I am getting so angry that my eyes are about to turn black and my fangs release. I try so hard to contain it. " that's right get angry show everyone what you really are" 'bitch bitch bitch' I put on the red glasses as quickly as possible and I closed my mouth to conceal my fangs I was so angry, but everything looked so blue it was relaxing I had to wait for my eyes and fangs to turn back to normal. "What's going on here?" Jessica asked popping up out of nowhere. I tried to speak to her but I couldn't she'll see my fangs. " what afraid to speak?" Sarah mocked "Sarah are you denying her of a cookie?"

"She has to pay $2.00"

" but it says here it's free"

"did you not hear me SHE has to pay $2.00"

" that's unfair Sarah"

" her being here is unfair"

"here" Jessica whispered secretly handing me $2.00 Sarah was too stupid to notice. I reached to give her the $2.00 while giving a "thank you" smile to Jessica. Sarah grabbed it and snarled at me, she bagged up a cookie and gave it to me "enjoy your cookie" Jessica said playfully and walked away "$2.00 right? HISS" I showed her my fangs in anger there was no point in hiding it anymore she already knew. "I knew it" she whispered thinking I couldn't hear, but I can hear...far.

I went through my normal classes, but Sarah has been acting weird throughout the day not her normal "I'll kill you" weird, but different. 1st period: P.E. in PE class Sarah was watching me with intensity as I played basketball with jessica. She didn't say anything to either of us, and she wasn't doing anything herself just...watching. I was too focused on her so I accidentally jumped too high it almost seemed inhuman. "Whoa! Haruna I didn't know you could jump so high" Jessica mused "huh? Oh um I can't I don't even know how I did that".

2nd period: computer class. In computer class Sarah wasn't doing her graphic design project she was just watching me and Trey work "how do you do this?" I asked Trey. Trey despite his hobo look was actually skilled in art and design especially on computers "well you use the pen tool hold option while moving it, and keep going untill you get the star shape." "Thanks Trey" I thanked him, but Sarah was still watching.

3rd period: math. In math class Sarah was still watching I could feel it even if she was behind me 'what's up with her?' I thought, but it felt like Sarah could read my mind so I stopped thinking.

It was lunchtime everyone sat at the table we usually sit in. "Oh my god guys guess what happened" Jessica began "ok so I was in fashion design, and this hoe "accidentally" spilled some paint on my fabric and then she was like "um watch it" and I was like " you ran into me" and UGH can you believe that bitch?" "No?" I replied in question of what I should say.

Lunch ended I was packing up my stuff, I put the trash into the bin when someone grabbed my wrist they got close to me then whispered in my ear "you showed me yours i'll show you mine" it was Sarah being creepy "meet me here" she handed me a peice of paper with an address on it "ya coming!?" Alex yelled "yes we are" she yelled back and left I followed soon afterwards.

Afterschool I called my mom and told her not to pick me up. I waited 'till 7pm to run over to the address. It was 6 miles away, but I could run there carefully and in the shadows I ran over there quickly before 8pm so I got there at 7:45 I had to hurry before the moon rises. The full moon doesn't just effect wolves it effects all mythical creatures. In vampires we go full vampire our eyes turn black and we release our fangs permanently for the night.

I got there and Sarah was waiting for me "took you long enough" she snarled with a smirk on her face "what do you want Sarah to interview me?"

"Let's just wait a few minutes" we waited and waited and I didn't know what we were waiting for. "What are we waiting for?" I asked "just a few minutes" she held her finger up at me as she looked at the sky. She was trying to see me turn isn't she? "There" she said turning to me. Her eyes were fully yellow " you wonder how I knew you were a vampire well I smelt it on you you bloodsucker" she grew fangs, her nails elongated, she went on 4 legs, and grew fur. She was a werewolf "huh I guess bitch was right"


	5. you and me

I was standing there with my mouth open not caring if flies fly in there I was too busy staring at the brown fur, yellow eyes, and drooling mouth of the werewolf in front of me who is also my biggest hater Sarah 'this explains why she hated me' I was thinking, but it really did explain alot. The moon was rising, and she became more, and more disgusting as it got higher in the sky.

Meanwhile my eyes were growing redder, and veins around them are showing my black blood. My nails are growing longer to a point, my teeth are growing longer and larger, and my skin was an almost white blue tint, my ears grew to a point, and my mind turned animalistic 'KILL THE DISGUSTING WEREWOLF IT DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE. KILL IT KILL IT KILLIT KILLIT KILLITKILLITKILLIT' I lunged at Sarah, and dug my nails into her fur she roared in pain and threw me off her back. I hit the ground with a crack. I quickly stood up, she ran towards me at full speed she jumped I ducked she flew over me and hit the ground. She landed on her four legs. Before she could turn around I lunged at her back and latched on to her ears. She tried so hard to shake me off, but I wouldn't come off. I scratched the side of her face, she yelped and flipped, I was now under her. She flipped herself again to face me her drool dripping on me. She opened her mouth wide, and aimed for my neck. Before she could close down her teeth on me I sunk my nails into her belly, she yelped then I threw her off of me, she landed in the grass of her front lawn. She got up, and ran towards the woods.

As I ran after her I felt a feeling of uneasiness. She stopped in a clearing, She was sitting down with a smug look on her face, I growled at her, and started running towards her. I stopped as two more wolves walked out from behind the trees. They all groweled at me in unison. I started feeling doubt in myself until I heard another growl behind me, but it was different it sounded familiar. I turned around to see my parents so I started to feel happy again. We all growled in unison and ran towards the wolves, they did the same then we started fighting. We fought until the sun rose.

We woke up on the ground in ripped up clothes covered in dried blood, and with scratches all over our bodies. I looked over at Sarah to see the scratch along the side of her face. Before they woke up I hurriedly woke up my family members, and we ran home.

We showed up at home panting, I rested myself against the table. My mom rushed to the fridge, and brought out bags of blood I quickly grabbed one and started to drink furiously. With every sip I felt myself get hydrated, and I felt my wounda healing I finished th one I had then I grabbed another one. I took my time with this one, enjoying the taste well the taste was terrible, but it felt good in my body. My wounds healed completely as I finished the bag. I threw the bag to the side then I looked up to see my parents standing over me looking at me with anger and disappointment. "Haruna why were you in a fight with a wolf?" My mom asked angrily.

"Where did you even meet a wolf in the first place?" I put my hands in front of me to show that I want them to stop "ok mom dad I'll explain it all to you if you would just calm down" they both looked at each other and decided they were gonna let me speak. I set my hands back to my sides "ok mom dad you guys are wondering where the wolf came from and how she and I got into a fight" they both nodded their heads and sat down "well remember that girl on my phone I put as 'mangy ass bitch'?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Well it turns out 'bitch' was right"

"SHE WAS A WOLF!?"

"I van see that you're angry, but I didn't know that"

"How did you not know?" My mom asked" vampires have a sense for these things"

"Well I didn't know what the sense was"

My mom sighed " did you have a feeling as if you hated her without knowing her?"

"Yes yes I did ya know I wasn't able to figure that one out"

"That was the sense"

"Ooh well that could've been mistaken as something else. People hate others without knowing them all the time like...remember Yuki? Ugh she was a bitch in middle school back in Japan and she wasn't a wolf"

"Yes but you had to speak to her in order to hate her, with a wolf all you have to do is look at them"

"Well why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

My dad sighed this time "well we didn't think you'd encounter a wolf at all" he said "there are mostly vampires here most of the wolves are in Texas"

"Well it would have been good to know"

"You're right honey we're sorry"

"And I'm sorry for fighting a wolf" we all hugged and smiled. I turned my head over to look at the clock. Oh shit I was late to school! "Oh crap!" I yelled and ran to my room. I threw an outfit together then I ran to the bathroom I splashed water on myself and sprayed some perfume on me.

I ran out to the kitchen to see if I had any lunch "we don't have time to make lunch so here's some money" my dad pulled out money and threw it at me I caught it then I almost ran out of the kitchen then my dad yelled "WAIT! Don't forget your 'hot sauce'" I ran back to the counter and grabbed the 'hot sauce' and stuffed it in my bag.

I ran out the door my mom was already waiting in the car I hopped in and we drove off to school.

I was late to PE class I rushed in and found my coach "ms. Jordan, ms. Jordan I'm here!" Everyone stared at me. I looked at the line and Sarah wasn't there 'must be at home after that beating I gave her' "why are you late too?" She asked

"I'm sorry I overslept"

"Well we already changed so you're gonna have to change in the bathroom" I took my clothes out of my bag and walked towards the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom I crossed paths with Sarah, she looked at me with hate, and the scratch on her cheek was scabbing and already starting to peel. We looked at each other and glared then I kept walking and went into a stall. I finished changing, and I walked out to the gym class, they already started to play basketball so I sat on the bench untill I was called.

We were at lunch again awaiting the weird Mr. Weed, he started to calm down in class no more hip hop, but he's still pretty weird. After lunch was over me and Sarah were the only ones left, we were packing up the rest of our stuff. Sarah glanced at me and chuckled quietly " What's so funny?" I asked angered.

" you... Vampires... Really the same thing how you guys hide everything, look at me I have my scars they heal slower, but they heal naturally unlike you whose scars heal by drinking blood. Ha! Can you guys even heal naturally?" I didn't respond, but she knew the answer is yes "I knew it you guys are so...inhuman"

"Why don't you shut the hell up BITCH like you're any more human than we are"

"We are actually" she chuckled again "it's funny we're the ones that turn into wolves yet you're the ones that are most inhuman" my fangs were about to release, so I decided to reach for my redglasses in my pocket, but then I felt nothing there 'huh? Where is it? ' I started to panic so I looked to see if anyone was in here with us, I saw no one so I looked at Sarah then I hissed at her. She looked at me her eyes turning yellower by the second. I decided not to wait a second, I pounced on her pushing her onto the table with a bang, I punched, scratched, gouged, but to no avail without the moon we couldn't get a single hit on eachother, one time I grabbed her nose for a second, and she swunh at the air on accident, we were pathetic." Hey! Hey! What's going on here?" An administrator came in and yelled at us with her hands on her hips "she started it!" Sarah yelled immaturely

"Oh really Then what were you doing?" Her name was mrs. Kelley, she's the meanest and youngest administrator. She has short brown curly hair, and nice green eyes. She also wears a black striped white sweater everyday. She walked towards us with anger in her eyes "why were you guys fighting?"

"Well we-" "I KNEW IT, IT WAS YOU WHO STARTED THIS WASN'T IT!?" Mrs. Kelley interrupted Sarah

"But no miss I didn't-"" you're coming with me to the principals office. Mrs. Kelley grabbed Sarah by the wrist and pulled her out of the cafeteria. Once they left I packed up my stuff and headed for chemistry, but I couldn't help but feel bad for Sarah.

I showed up to 4th period, everyone in the classroom was staring at me then mr. Weed spoke "WELL LOOK WHO'S LATE MS. SHEN THIS IS YOUR FIRST STRIKE BE LATE 2 MORE TIMES YOU GET A DETENTION"

"I'm sorry mr. Weed" I took my seat next to Alex.

"Why were you so late? And where's Sarah?"

"In the principals office for fighting...with me"

"WHAT YOU GOT IN A FIGHT!"

"shhhh"

"Oh sorry" everyone looked at us then looked back at the teacher. "It wasn't a huge fight just arguments and stuff"

"Oh" he said flushed. As I started to think about the fight, I felt bad for Sarah I fought her and abandoned her even though we were both in the fight, and I know she's a werewolf and I shouldn't feel bad for her, but I do 'I have to go don't I' I raised my hand "mr. Weed"

"YES HARUNA SHEN?"

"I got in trouble and I can't escape it I need to go to the principals office"

"INTEGRITY IS BEST WHEN LEARNED YOUNG. YOU MAY GO"

"Pffft if I got in trouble I would not go to the principals office" Alex muttered "thanks Alex, but I have to do this" I stood up and walked out the door and headed for the principals office.

I showed up at the principals office Sarah turned around with a sirprise in her face. "Hello ma'am what are you doing in here?"the principal asked he was bald man with gray bushy eyebrows and brown eyes with a wrinkly face. He stared at me like I was a stranger "it wasn't just Sarah that was fighting I was too, we both started the fight she started provoking me and I Swung that's what happened" I said nevously

"sit down please" the principal said calmly.

We left the office with 2 days of ISS and 1 detention Thursday morning. School was over we left the school when mostly everyone was out "hey" Sarah mumbled softly

"What?"

"Thanks for that you didn't have to do it"

"I am just a good person" there was an awkward silence between us "well seeya later" Sarah spoke with a salute and a small smile.

"You two aren't going anywhere" a voice behind us said then suddenly all I saw was black.


	6. I'm moving to wattpad

I will not be updating on anymore, if you want to find this story go here- user/lolastariscrazy02


End file.
